cherry_boy_that_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandarin Kim
' dddd.jpg|Mandarin Kim'' darinprofile2.png|''Mandarin Kim cross-dressing as Cherry Kim'' "Your image in the bathroom and the self-pics are all enhanced by lighting and angles. How can you fool yourself every day?" : ''-Mandarin Kim in reply to Strawberry Shin'' 'Mandarin Kim '(Hangul: 김귤; romanization: Kim Gyul), also known as '''Darin Kim, is a 17-year old freshman at Sausage Fest Private High School of Engineering. He is the ex-boyfriend of Strawberry Shin, and was supposedly in a relationship with Cherry Kim while dating Strawberry. He is friends with Cinnamon Kwon. Personality Mandarin appears charming and charismatic at first but actually has a cunning and manipulative personality. He is very possessive, stating to Walnut Kang that Strawberry Shin was his and that he loves Strawberry more than anyone. He is also obsessive, using any means necessary to get Strawberry back such as threatening to blackmail her using an old photo and dressing up as Cherry Kim to seduce Pear Kang so he would lose interest in her. He is extremely dependent, clinging to those who show him the slightest bit of sympathy, namely Cherry and Strawberry, and fears being alone, going as far as to sabotage Strawberry's attempt at making friends, so he has her to himself. He is often seen as desperately clinging to the delusion that he and Strawberry are not actually 'over' but simply having a fight and seems incapable of coping with reality or what other people tell him, simply ignoring it or blowing up, instead. He was abandoned twice by his mother in an orphanage but was taken in by Cherry. The neglect has lead to Mandarin being incapable of putting someone else above himself or even understanding how his behavior affects others. He usually ends up blaming other people for his own mistakes and cannot understand selfless behavior. He even goes as far as to state that Strawberry's happiness does not matter and that he is not dating her to make her happy but only to make himself happy, thinking he should always come first. When confronted on this point, he first tries to deny it but as more people tell him he becomes deeply uneasy, fighting to deny his own selfishness and the fact that he is hurting the people around him (particularly Strawberry). He eventually tries to change himself to become a more stable partner but tends to fall back into his old pattern when he realizes his past behavior has left him with little understanding of others. Even so, he seems to earnestly make an effort to become the sort of man Strawberry deserves. Appearance Mandarin has dark blue wavy hair, blue eyes, and long lashes. In middle school his hair was shorter. He is very good looking; even good enough to cross-dress using Cherry Kim's identity and fool almost everyone, except for Walnut Kang and Strawberry Shin. Relationships Strawberry Shin Strawberry is the ex-girlfriend of Mandarin. They were in the same class throughout middle school but were separated during freshman year of high school. Strawberry stood up for Mandarin after he was accused of being homosexual by the other girls in class, but this caused her to be isolated. Mandarin invited Strawberry to be a part of his group for the school field trip, along with his friend Cinnamon, and the three became fast friends. Strawberry often sympathized with Mandarin, comforting him after he found out that his girlfriend, Cherry Kim, would be leaving to study abroad in America. Mandarin began to think that Strawberry liked him after overhearing Cinnamon teasing her about it, however, it was later revealed that Strawberry actually had a crush on Cinnamon. Cinnamon then warns Strawberry to stay away from Mandarin but despite the warning, Mandarin eventually convinces her to start dating him. While dating Mandarin, Strawberry decides to lose weight, but despite her efforts, Mandarin continued to purposely hurt her and make her feel insecure. Strawberry liked Mandarin so much that she attempted to ignore the fact that he had another girlfriend, although this was one of the contributing factors as to why she broke up with him. Fed up with Mandarin's criticism of her new appearance, Strawberry cheats on him by flirting with Pear Kang and eventually breaks up with Mandarin. Despite their official break up, Mandarin still has feelings for Strawberry and tries to get her back by any means necessary but she ultimately rejects him and starts dating Walnut. Pear Kang Mandarin sees Pear as a threat and thinks of him as an idiot, often talking down to him although he is the sunbae. Mandarin successfully manages to seduce Pear by cross-dressing as Cherry Kim so he will lose interest in Strawberry. Pear falls in love at first sight with Cherry Kim and becomes obsessed with finding out more about her, unaware of her true identity as Mandarin. Eventually, Mandarin indirectly confesses to Pear that he was cross-dressing and that the Cherry Kim he knows is not real. Pear and Mandarin become close, and Mandarin convinces Pear to help him interfere with Strawberry and Walnut's relationship on one condition. Walnut Kang Mandarin does not like him, due to the fact that he was the second person to see right through his cross-dressing act and because he spends a lot of time with Strawberry. Walnut also currently likes Strawberry which created a new obstacle for him to get her back. In the end, Mandarin ended up losing complete trust from Strawberry, which was also partly Walnut's fault.Category:Characters Trivia - He takes care of his appearance well, using beauty products like nailpolish and facemasks. - He sleeps with a stuffed rabbit. - He has a weak body and gets hurt easily. - He hates exercise.